gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike is a prototype high mobility mobile suit, and is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Its primary pilot was Kira Yamato before it was passed down to ace pilot Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker is the most commonly equipped Striker pack for the Strike as it provides the greatest versatility. Thanks to the powerful vernier thrusters built into the Aile Striker, the Strike Gundam becomes an all purpose combat mobile suit with enhanced speed and maneuverability compared to its base capabilities. Despite the strength of the thrusters, they do not perform well enough for true flight capabilities inside Earth's atmosphere. However, they do allow the Strike to glide in the air for a short time and enhance its jumping capabilities to the point that it can combat mobile suits on Guuls that are flying low. Besides the standard armament of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, the Aile Striker pack adds a pair of beam sabers to the suit's armament. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, to destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's side skirt armor are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the Aile Striker is a pair of beam sabers. These are the Aile Strike's primary close combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :Aile Strike's primary ranged combat weapon, it can be stored on the side skirt armor. The beam rifle can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Aile Strike is firing its rifle rapidly. ;*Shield :A piece of equipment designed to increase the Strike's defensive capability, it is mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect beam weapon attacks, against which phase shift armor is ineffective. ;*Bazooka :The bazooka is an optional weapon that fires explosive shells and is loaded with four magazines. Because it is a conventional weapon, the bazooka does not draw power from the Strike's battery and this results in extended combat endurance. Another advantage is that the bazooka can be used underwater, unlike a beam rifle. The disadvantage is that its greater size and weight makes it somewhat less mobile then the beam rifle. Used by the Aile Strike in the manga Gundam SEED Re:, the Bazooka had an alternate Shrapnel munition. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword :A weapon borrowed from the Sword Striker, the "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although "Schwert Gewehr" was designed to have a laser gun at the bottom end, Strike only uses the prototype model which lacks this feature and has it replaced by a short beam blade emitter. Due to its sharp tip, the sword can also be used for aquatic combat. Used by the Aile Strike in the manga Gundam SEED Re:. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :Another weapon borrowed from the Sword Striker, it is mounted on the left forearm. The front portion is a rocket-propelled grappling claw that is shot out on a line to hit or grab an enemy unit. The whole weapon itself can function as a shield and has anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons. It can also be used for aquatic combat and can defend against the Phonon Maser. Used by the Aile Strike in the manga Gundam SEED Re:. Special Equipment & Features ;*Striker Pack System ;*Phase Shift Armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Aile Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Aile Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. ;*Operating System :The Strike uses the General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System. History When the Earth Alliance created the Strike, it gave it the ability to mount Striker Packs to adapt to different combat situations. One such pack is the Aile Striker, which quickly became the most commonly equipped Striker pack for the Strike. It nevertheless was the last pack used by Kira Yamato after he became the designated pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. The Aile pack is also the Striker pack of choice for Mu La Flaga and Cagalli Yula Athha with their Strikes. Variants ;*LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam Picture Gallery Aqme-x01.jpg|AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker Aile Strike Earlier Designs.png|Earlier Designs Aile Strike destroys BuCUE.png|Shooting a BuCUE Strikevsbucue.jpg|Slicing apart a BuCue Aile Strike vs BuCUE.png Aile Strike slices Blitz's arm off.png Aegis_&_Strike_Destroyed.png GS-(Original)-Strike-Gundam-Mwu.jpg GS-(Original)-Strike-Buster.jpg Providence_vs_Strike.png GS-(Original)-Strike-Gundam-Destroyed.jpg|Being destroyed in the original version of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. GS-(Remaster)-Strike-Gundam-destroyed.jpg|Being destroyed in the HD Remastered version of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Aile Strike 0644356.jpg Aile Strike 9904356.jpg Strike.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File SEED Re Perfect Strike 001.jpg GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Seed Re.jpg Aile strike girl.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike MS Girl Yokohama Walk Stamp Rally.jpg|Yokohama Walk Stamp Rally Promotion Artwork Games N.E.T. Waltfeld ED.png Aile_Strike.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Wars Strike Gundam Super Robot Wars X-Ω 2.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Aile Strike Gundam.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld AileStrikeBattleDestiny.png SDGGGCR - Mobile Suit Seed.png|With Strike Freedom in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla Hg strike 1.jpg|HG Gundam SEED 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (2002): box art Hg strike 2.jpg|HG Gundam SEED 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (Remastered Version) (2011): box art Hguc 171.jpg|HGCE 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (2014): box art Rg_aile_strike.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (2011): box art 1-100_Aile_Strike_Gundam.jpg|NG 1/100 GAT-X105 Aile Strike Gundam (2002): box art Mg-aile-strike.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (2003): box art MG Aile Strike RM Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Ver. RM (2013): box art 1-60-Strike-Gundam-Striker-Weapon-System.jpg|1/60 GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Striker Weapon System (2003): box art SDEX-AileStrikeGundam.jpg|SD Gundam EX-Standard GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (2015): box art Aile Strike Gundam 1.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Aile Strike Gundam 2.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Aile Strike Gundam 3.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Aile Strike Gundam 4.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Aile Strike Gundam 5.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Aile Strike Gundam 6.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Aile Strike Gundam 7.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Aile Strike Gundam 8.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam Action Figures MSiA_gat-x105Aile_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GAT-X105 Aile Strike Gundam" (Asian release; 2004): package front view. MSiA_gat-x105Aile-fx-550_p01_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Aile Strike Gundam & Skygrasper" deluxe set (North American release; 2004): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x105AileStrikeDeactive_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "GAT-X105 Aile Strike Gundam (Deactive Mode Version)" (2003): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x105AileStrikeDeactive_p02_back.jpg|AMSiA / AMIA "GAT-X105 Aile Strike Gundam (Deactive Mode Version)" (2003): package front view. RobotDamashii_gat-x105AileStrike_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam" (2011): package front view. GFFN_AileStrikeGundam_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Next Generation (GFFN) #0042 "GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam / GAT-X105 Strike Gundam" figure set (2009): package front view GFFN_AileStrikeGundam_p02_back.jpg|GFFN #0042 "GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam / GAT-X105 Strike Gundam" figure set (2009): package rear view GFFN_AileStrikeGundam_p03_sample.jpg|GFFN #0042 "GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam" figure (2009): product sample (left) with parts convertible to GAT-X105 Strike Gundam figure (right) Notes and Trivia *The word Aile means "wing" in French. *Aile Strike is the first model made into High Grade (HG) "Remastered Version". *In Super Robot Wars games that have this mecha, it has flight and an A rank in air, effectively ignoring its real air performance. In SD Gundam G Generation Wars, it has only C rank in air terrain, which hinders its performance and movement in the air despite flight ability. *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online. there are two types of Aile Strikes: the normal version and the Mu La Flaga custom. The major difference between the two is their third weapon (normal utilizes Vulcans, Mu Custom uses a bazooka) and skills (normal has Reload Up and Phase Shift Armor while Mu Custom has Phase Shift Armor and the ally-buffing "Hawk of Endymion" skill). *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: manga the Aile Strike appears equipped with a bazooka, anti-ship sword, and rocket anchor. Reference GFF - GATX105 AQMEX01 Aile Strike Gundam.jpg|Aile Strike Gundam (GFF version): specifications MS2003-285.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam - Technical Detail/Design External links *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike on MAHQ.net